Survivor Pokemon Gen 1
Survivor Pokemon Gen 1 is the eighth season of Survivor Video Games Edition, and feature 20 pokemon on two tribes, Red and Blue (based off the names of the original Gen 1 Pokemon games). Snorlax was the winner with Charizard as Runner Up. Season Summary On Day 1, the contestants were immediately put in an endurance challenge, where the two winners, being Venusaur and Golem, would pick the teams, with Venusaur picking Wartortle, Snorlax, Aerodactyl, Victreebel, Pidgeot, Gengar, Sandslash, Raichu, and Kakuna for team Red, and Golem picking Arcanine, Gyrados, Charizard, Tauros, Machoke, Electrode, Lapras, Muk, and Kadabra for team Blue. On team Red, Venusaur made a tight alliance with Wartortle, Pidgeot, and Snorlax, and despite the rest of the tribe wanting to eliminate challenge liability Kakuna, Venusaur used his alliance to take out Sandslash and Victreebel instead, before finally settling on eliminating Kakuna to stop Red tribes losing streak. On Team Blue, Golem made a tight alliance with Charizard, Electrode, and Machoke, and focused on eliminating Muk,who a majority of the camp did not enjoy being around. Kadabra, however, noticing Muk was a vote against Golem's power allaince, recruited him, as well as challenge beasts Arcanine, Tauros, and Gyrados, and swing vote Lapras to his side to take out Electrode, and eventually Lapras, fearing either Golem, Charizard or Machoke would have the idol, and Lapras not being apart of the core alliance. Machoke found the Blue camp's idol, while Gengar found the Red camp's idol. On Day 13, the tribe were mixed up with team captains Venusaur and Golem picking three tribe members from the opposing tribe to join their tribe. Venusaur picked Arcanine, Tauros, and Machoke, while Golem picked Aerodactyl, Snorlax, and Raichu. On the new Red tribe, Venusaur tried to keep the original Red's strong, but Gengar decided to flip on his old tribe and join forces with Arcanine and Tauros. The powerful trio took out first Venusaur, and then Machoke, believing Pidgeot and Wartortle more likely to stay with them come a merge. On the Blue tribe, Gyrados, Muk, and Kadabra decided to keep the original Red's safe for a while focusing on eliminating Golem and Charizard. While Golem's elimination was a success, Machoke gave his idol to Charizard, openly in front of both tribes, forcing the two trios to turn on each other. With Charizard as the deciding vote, he ultimately sided with Snorlax, Aerodactyl, and Raichu, eliminating Gyrados and Muk. On Day 25 the tribes merged, with alliance leaders Snorlax and Arcanine targeting the other, with Pidgeot and Wartortle in the middle. They ultimately re aligned with Snorlax sending Arcanine, Kadabra, and Gengar to the Jury, leaving Tauros all alone. Tauros managed to however flip over Aerdoactyl, Raichu, and Charizard and vote out Wartortle. In order to save themselves, Snorlax and Pidgeot made a final four deal with Tauros and Charizard, and kept the deal taking out Aerodactyl and Raichu, but then turning on Tauros afterwards when he lost the immunity challenge. When Snorlax won the final immunity challenge, his vote came down to he thought he could've beat at the final tribal, and ultimately elected to send Pidgeot to the Jury. Snorlax ended up winning the million. Voting History